


Lucky

by SlayTagon (Teemania)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemania/pseuds/SlayTagon
Summary: Jinho wakes up to a surprise from his lover, Hongseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jinhongseok fanfiction. It's very short however I'm working on a Chaptered story that focuses on an OOC Jinhongseok. Enjoy the fluff!

Jinho blinks his eyes slowly as the morning sun flowed in through the drawn curtains. Stretching his body, he moves his hands to what should have been his lover's face but turns out to be a cold pillow instead.

He frowns as he slowly sits up, body still sore from the activities of the night before. Moving oh so slowly, he gets out of bed. Confused since his lover and him had decided to have a lay in type of day, he shuffles his feet across the bedroom. Only then did the aroma of food hit his nostrils.

He smiles. 

Making his way out of the room, he stops short when he notices the lilies in a decorated vase in the centre of the dining table. Blushing and without saying a word, he turns towards the kitchen.

Leaning against the kitchen door, he watches his lover.

He recalls his friend, Hwitaek telling him how lucky he was and he really was lucky. How often does one find a man that's not only handsome, smart, attentive to his needs but can also cook?

Lucky indeed.

"Something smells good here", Jinho says as his lover moves from one place to another. "Hongseokie".

Hongseok turns around and smiles, "Something looks good right now."

Jinho blushes some more and makes his way across to his best friend. "What happened to the lay-in?"

Hongseok puts his hand on Jinho's waist. "Figured you would be starving...especially after last night." Hongseok winks while Jinho hits him across the chest.

Jinho steps out of the embrace and looks around the kitchen. His eyebrows rise up as he realises what Hongseok was making.

"It's not my birthday." He states as he looks at the collection of food slowly cooking. From Seaweed Soup to Noodle Salad and the Lettuce already seating at the side, just waiting for its seasoned meat. The cooked rice currently warming inside the rice cooker.

"Doesn't have to be your birthday for me to treat you." Hongseok says as he chops up the onion for the Ssamjang. "Cooking for you is another way of showing you how much I love you."

Hongseok laughs as he glances back at Jinho, "If you blush any harder, you'll be as red as this pepper. You don't need to say it back Jinho, I already know."

Jinho nods as he slowly turns to walk out the kitchen. "I'm going to wash up." He waits for his lover to acknowledge that with a sound then he turns around and walks out the kitchen, pauses, turns around again, pauses again and walks back into the kitchen.

"I love you too."

What Jinho couldn't see as he'd walked out the kitchen was the huge grin on Hongseok face.


End file.
